poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trouble in the Digital World
Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are in Yuu's Apartment Shoutmon: I wonder where Taiki and the others are? Damemon: Don't know, it's been so long. Where were they? Gumdramon: Well, I hope they're still okay. They look at the Star. Yuu: (Voice) I just can't wait, once we set sail it will be great. Then they saw a Storm Shoutmon: Is that.... Gumdramon: A Storm? All: Oh No! Gumdramon: We have to warn our Partners! Hours later Nene: Yuu, I want you and your friends to come, Dinner's ready, so come on down. Yuu? Back to our Heroes They left and they made it to the School and saw a Huge Black Ball above the sky Shoutmon: What was that? Damemon: I don't know. And they saw some Footprint Gumdramon: Dracmon, Psychemon and Opposummon's Footprint. Even our partners! Shoutmon: They're here somewhere? Then they saw Black Creatures from their Dream and they are running from them and they saw Psychemon and his Friends Shoutmon: Where's Our Partners? We thought they were with you? Psychemon: The Door... Has open. Gumdramon: What? Dracmon: He said the Door has opened. Now we can go to the Outside world. Damemon: What are you saying? We better find our Partners! Opossummon: You're Partners is coming with us! Psychemon: Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our friends again, and there's no turning back. But this one, is our only chance we can't let our fears stop us. We're not afraid of the Darkness. They want them to Reach their Hands Shoutmon: Psychemon? Gumdramon: Dracmon? Damemon: Opossummon? Then Darkness is below Psychemon and his Friends, then it wrap around them. Shoutmon and his friends are you a reach them, but the Darkness is underneath him too, so they arr gonna reach their hand to Psychemon and his firends . But it's too late the Darkness got him and his Friends. Until a Light has shown up to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. After that, they saw their firends gone. Gumdramon look at his Wrist that has Gold ring with a Symbol of an X. Shoutmon has a Sword on his Other Hand. And Damemon look at the Shield on his Back Voice: Warrior. Guardian. Mystic. They went off to find their partners and they found them in a Secret Place Gumdramon: Tagiru? Shoutmon: Taiki? Damemon: Yuu? Taiki: Shoutmon... Tagiru: Gumdramon... Yuu: Damemon... They reach their hands, and then the Door behind has opened with Darkness, Shoutmon and his friends are reaching them, but they disappeared and the Xros Loader is on their Hands and then blast of wind just blow Shoutmon and his Friends away. After that they landed on the Ground and see Digital World and the Human World collapsed All: Whoa! They saw a Giant Black Ball above them and then they saw a Giant Black Creature in their Dream Shoutmon: Wanna fight? You got one! They are gonna fight that Giant Black Creature and they defeat that Giant Creature until then it has been Lifted to the Giant Black Ball and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon are holding on to their Dear life, and they lost their grip All: (Scream) They got sucked into the Giant Black Ball